I'm Your Genie
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


I'm Your Genie

Author : Zhie Lau (ArsiLa)

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kyuhyun milik SMEnt. Cerita ini punya saya. ;)

Summary : Seorang jin dan manusia yang saling mencintai~ (Mian ga pinter bikin summary -.-v)

Warning : Yaoi, UkeKyu, Mpreg, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Judul ga nyambung sama isi cerita, Pasaran, de el el.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

-Author POV-

Seorang _namja_ tampan berlesung pipi itu berjalan dengan penuh karisma.

Choi Siwon. Itu namanya. Terlihat di name tag seragam sekolahnya.

Ia adalah _namja_ paling populer di sekolahnya, Neul Param High School. Bukan populer wajahnya saja. Siwon terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Kemampuan otaknya juga tak bisa diremehkan. Ia selalu saja menduduki peringkat satu di kelasnya. Sekarang, Siwon sedang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

Sungguh _namja_ yang sempurna. Hal ini membuat para _yeoja_ tertarik padanya. Tapi entah kenapa dari semua _yeoja_ yang ada di sekolahnya itu, tak ada satupun yang bisa menarik perhatian Siwon. Tak pernah sekalipun Siwon melirik para _yeoja_ mentel itu. Dan Siwon yakin para _yeoja_ itu tak benar – benar tulus mencintainya. Siwon menganggap _yeoja_ – _yeoja_ itu sekedar teman saja dan tidak lebih.

-Siwon POV-

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan ke luar sekolah. Aku merasa menginjak sesuatu yang aneh. Akupun berjongkok melihat apa yang kuinjak. Kulihat sebuah benda berwarna emas berkilauan terkubur setengahnya di dalam tanah. Rasa penararanku belum terobati. Aku mencoba menggali tanah dan mengambil benda itu.

Botol. Berwarna keemasan. Sangat indah.

Aku tersenyum setelah mendapatkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah botol itu. Karena penasaran, aku berusaha membuka botol itu. Tapi penyumbat mulut botol itu sangat sulit untuk dibuka. Mungkin umur botol ini sudah tua.

Kulirik lagi jam tanganku. Jarum panjangnya sudah menunjukkan angka tiga. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari dan menyimpan botol tadi di saku seragamku. Aku akan membukanya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Siwon duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam botol yang tadi ia temukan di bawah pohon. Ia sangatlah penasaran dengan isi dari botol tersebut. Memang terlihat seperti botol kaca yang biasa – biasa saja. Tapi anehnya botol itu cukup berat. Padahal tak ada bunyi apapun dari dalamnya.

Siwon tak kehabisan akal. Ia mengambil pelumas lalu mengoleskannya pada mulut botol itu. Dan _voila_! Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Botol itu berhasih dibuka. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sedikit demi sedikit muncul lah kabut dari dalam botol itu. Semakin lama semakin banyak dan tebal.

_DUAR!_

Tiba – tiba muncullah seorang _namja_ berparas cantik dari balik kabut itu. Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Begitu kabut tadi menghilang, terlihatlah tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Benar – benar cantik. Seperti bidadari, pikirnya. _Namja_ itu hanya memakai baju yang berwarna putih dan terlihat sudah lusuh.

"Huwaaa... _Jeongmal, jeongmal gomawoyo_yo! Kau menyelamatkanku dari botol jelek itu..." _Namja_ cantik yang keluar dari botol itu memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Siwon hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Nu... _Nuguya_...?" Tanya Siwon tergagap.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab _namja_ itu singkat. Ternyata namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun? Kau berasal dari mana? Kenapa bisa berada di kamarku?"

"Aku berasal dari botol yang kau temukan di bawah pohon tadi." Kyuhyun menunjuk botol berwarna emas itu. "Kau tahu, botol itu sempit sekali. Badanku jadi pegal – pegal semua. Setelah 1013 tahun lamanya akhirnya kau mengeluarkanku dari botol itu. Terima kasih, tuan~" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"_MWO_? 1013 TAHUN?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"_Ne._ _Wae_?"

"A-_anni_... Kau lebih tua dariku."

"Aku ingin memanggilmu '_hyung_'..."

"_Arraso_, lagipula kau terlihat lebih muda dariku. Dan... Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu? Aku tak bisa bernafas, Kyuhyunnie..."

Kyuhyun tersadar. Ternyata sejak tadi ia belum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon. Tengan tergesa ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ehehe... _Mianhae_, _hyung_. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Panggil saja Siwon, okay?"

"_Arraso_, Siwon _hyung_!" Jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam botol itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku adalah jin. Tuanku yang dulu telah membuangku dan mengunciku di dalam botol tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Setahunya, jin adalah makhluk yang hanya muncul di dunia dongeng.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaanmu, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Permintaan? Berapa permintaan yang bisa kau kabulkan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Eum... Aku tidak memberi batasan. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu sebanyak yang kau mau." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Nah, apa yang kau inginkan, tuan?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya.

"Aku ingin _handphone_ baru." Tantang Siwon.

_Tring!_

Siwon terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun benar – benar bisa mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ canggih di tangannya!

"Ini, _hyung_. Ambilah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyerahkan _handphone_ itu pada Siwon.

"Waa... Hebat! Sebenarnya sih _hyung_ tidak memerlukan benda ini."

"..."

"Permintaan _hyung_ yang selanjuutnya, tolong hilangkan _handphone_ ini."

Dengan sedikit jentikan jarinya, Kyuhyun mampu membuat _handphone_ yang Siwon pegang menghilang entah ke mana. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia berhasil membuat Siwon ternganga lebar kaget akan aksinya.

"Bagaimana aksi Kyu tadi, _hyung_? Hehhe..."

_Zhie : Terus gue harus bilang WAOW gitu? #PLAK #Abaikan._

"WAOW! Kyu, kau hebat sekali! Oke, kau boleh tinggal bersama _hyung_ dan membantu _hyung_ ketika sedang membutuhkan sesuatu. Ne?"

"Dengan senang hati, _hyung_~"

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun makin dekat. Siwon senang karena ada Kyuhyun yang bisa membantunya kapan saja. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Dia jadi senang ketika Siwon juga merasa senang karenanya. Ia senang bisa membantu Siwon, tuannya yang baru.

Kyuhyun baru perama kali menemukan master sebaik Siwon. Siwon selalu meminta sesuatu padanya dengan sopan. Dan tak jarang pula Siwon mengajaknya untuk berjalan – jalan ke dunia di luar rumah.

Siwon berbanding terbalik dengan master – masternya yang dulu. Kyuhyun sering dianggap sebagai budak. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara sopan padanya. Kalau bisa, Kyuhyun ingin lari dari master – master lamanya itu.

Dan tanpa disadari yang lain, ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan tersendiri pada Siwon. Begitu juga Siwon. Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada yang berani mengatakannya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Mau ke mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pagi – pagi. Menghampiri Siwon yang sedang mengutak – atik mobilnya.

"Mau sekolah, Kyu." Jawab Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyu boleh ikut sekolah bersama _hyung_ tidak? _Hyung_ tidak pernah mengajak Kyu ke sekolah."

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang cengiran khas di wajahnya. Siwon tahu, setelah ini Kyuhyun pasti mencoba merayunya.

"_Shirreo_! Kyu di rumah saja." Jawab Siwon, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya semula.

"_Wae_? Kenapa Kyu tidak boleh ikut?"

"Karena Kyu sudah tua. Seharusnya Kyu sudah tidak sekolah lagi."

"Walaupun umur Kyu sudah tua tetapi tubuh Kyu seperti anak sekolahan."

"..."

Oke, Siwon sudah terpojok sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menjawab lagi sekarang. Tak disangka anak polos ini berhasil memenangkan adu mulut yang dilakukan bersama Siwon.

"_OtTOKhae_? Kyu boleh ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kitty smile nya.

Siwon mendesah pelan, "Ne ne... Kyu boleh ikut. Tapi _hyung_ tidak mau tahu kalau kau ketahuan bukan murid sekolah, dan kau dipaksa untuk pulang.

"Yey! Kyu sayang _hyung_!" Kyuhyun melompat senang lalu memeluk lengan kekar Siwon.

Siwon tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak tahu, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak senang? Seharusnya dia sedih ketika Siwon sudah mengatakan hal tadi itu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, "_Hyung_ sedang apa?", Tanyanya

Siwon menatap mobilnya dengan tatapan sebal, "Memperbaiki mobil ini."

"Mobilnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Rusak."

"Rusak kenapa?"

"_Molla_."

"Lalu _hyung_ berangkat ke sekolah naik apa?"

"_Mollayo_, Kyunnie. Semoga saja mobil _hyung_ ini bisa diperbaiki

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun denga evil smirk nya.

"..." Siwon terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau jin kan? Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Dia balik bertanya,, "Minta apa, tuan?"

"Tolong perbaiki mobilku ini. Ne? Kumohon... _Hyung_ hampir terlambat..." Mohon Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang mobil itu.

"Buat mobil ini menjadi benar kembali!"

_Tring!_

Tidak terlihat perubahan pada mobil itu. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Sudah?", Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Dia menatap Siwon sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"_Ne_, sudah, tuan. Silakan dicoba." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasuki mobilnya. Barusaha ia akan menutup pintu mobilnya, Kyuhyun langsung mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Kyu sudah memperbaiki mobil _hyung_. Sebagai gantinya, Kyu boleh ikut _hyung_ ke sekolah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak boleh!" Jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut.

"_Wae_? Kyu kan sudah memperbaiki mobil _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan air mata palsunya.

"Ehh?! _Ne, ne_... Kyu boleh ikut _hyung_ ke sekolah. _Kajja_!" Ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya terlonjak senang. Ternyata mudah sekali bagi kyuhyun untuk merayu Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah sampai di sekolah. Sekarang Siwon kebingungan bagaimana caranya membawa Kyuhyun dari mobil ke dalam sekolah tanpa kelihatan orang banyak. Tak bisa, kan kalau ia tinggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam mobil? Ia pasti akan kepanasan.

"Kyu, sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja ikut _hyung_ masuk ke dalam kelas." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi masalahnya, kau itu bukan murid sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin para guru akan membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja." Ucap Siwon.

"_Hyung_ lupa? Kyu adalah jin. Mintalah agar Kyu bisa berubah menjadi transparan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan disertai senyum manis.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin Kyu menjadi transparan."

Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi bercahaya kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Siwon celingukan. Dia memanggil – manggil nama Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!" Ucap seseorang sambil memegang pundak Siwon. Itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menjadi transparan sekarang. Pantas saja Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan masuk ke sekolah beriringan.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku duduk di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Masih dengan mode transparan.

"Terserah mau duduk di mana. Yang penting jangan ganggu _hyung_ dari sekarang sampai nanti pulang sekolah, oke?"

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut kesal. Dia pun menuju belakang kelas dan duduk di kursi yang ia temukan di sana.

Saking kesalnya, Kyuhyun langsung duduk tanpa melihat – lihat. Begitu ia duduk, kursi itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang..

"Aduh!" Seru Kyuhyun.. Semua siswa di kelas itupun menoleh ke belakang kelas. Mereka tak tahu kalau di situ terdapat Kyuhyun yang terduduk sambil mengelus – elus pantatnya. Mereka semua menyimpulkan, kalau kursi itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya karena kursi itu memang sudah kehilangan sati kakinya. Kyuhyun benar – benar sial sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Siwon menepuk jidatnya atas kelakuan ceroboh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_ sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Siwon.

"_Hyung_ sedang ulangan. Jadi diamlah!" Gerutu Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun diam beberapa saat. Membiarkan tuannya itu berpikir sendiri.

Waktu ulangan sudah tinggal 2 menit lagi. Sementara pekerjaan Siwon masih kurang satu nomor lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Dia memang sudah belajar, dan dia memang pintar. Tapi ia benar – benar lupa bagaimana mengerjakan soal terakhirnya.

Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap tuannya itu dari kejauhan.

Tiba – tiba Siwon ingat sesuatu. Kyuhyun! Dia segera menoleh ke belakang kelas dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal tadi acuh tak acuh. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Siwon dengan cepat.

_PLETAK!_

"CHOI SIWON! JANGAN MENCONTEK!" Seru sang guru setelah melemparkan kapurnya yang mendarat tepat di kepala Siwon.

"_N-ne.. Seosaengnim..._" Jawab Siwon. Ia kembali mengerjakan soal – soal yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tenang sambil dalam hatinya berkata, _'Awas kau Kyuhyun...'_

Sementara Kyuhyun di belakang sana hanya terkikik pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Sekarang kelas kosong. Semua siswa sedang berada di kantin sekarang. Kecuali Siwon. Dia masih sibuk meratapi nilainya tadi di dalam kelas.

"Hei, Kyu." Panggil Siwon.

"Ne, _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dalam mode transparannya.

"_Hyung_ kan tuanmu, harusnya tadi kau beritahu jawaban soal itu padaku."

"Tapi tadi _hyung_ bilang Kyu harus diam." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada polos.

"Diam bukan saat _hyung_ butuh bantuan."

"Tidak perlu bantuan Kyu, _hyung_ juga sudah bisa mengerjakan kan? Nilai _hyung_ sudah bagus.."

"Apanya yang bagus? Ini bukan nilai sempurna. _Hyung_ ingin nilai 100, bukan 98 seperti ini." Keluh Siwon.

"Kalau ulangan _hyung_ kerjakan sendiri dong. Klau minta bantuan Kyu, berarti nilai _hyung_ itu milik Kyu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia pun kembali menjadi semula. Bukan transparan lagi. Sehingga Siwon bisa melihat senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya itu.

"_Ne_, _jeongmal gomawoyo_, Kyu. Kau jin yang hebat." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun kemudian membawanya ke pelukan hangatnya.

"H-_hyung_..." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ia kaget atas perlakuan aneh tuannya. Siwon pun melepas pelukannya.

'Ini adalah saatnya aku mengatakan...' Batin Siwon dalam hati.

TENG TENG...

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai pun dibunyikan. Para siswa mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun pun mengubah dirinya menjadi transparan lagi setelah diperintah oleh Siwon.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku kenapa...? Rasanya aneh sekali saat Siwon _hyung_ memelukku tadi. Aku merasakan dadaku berdetak kencang sekali.

Kubayangkan wajah Siwon _hyung_. Tampan, baik hati, pintar...

And_wae_! Aku tidak menyukainya!

Tapi aku mencintainya...

Aish! Aku kan tidak pantas untuk bersama Siwon _hyung_. Untuk apa terlalu berharap?

Lagipula... Aku laki – laki. Tidak mungkin Siwon _hyung_ yang sempurna itu adalah seorang _gay_. Ah, aku terlalu bermimpi...

-Author POV-

Kelas sudah kosong. Bel tanda pulang sekolah juga sudah dibunyikan 20 menit yang lalu. Siwon memilih untuk tidak pulang dulu hingga sekolah sepi seperti saat ini.

"Kyu, ayo pulang." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun merubah dirinya kembali seperti semula kemudian mengikuti Siwon ke luar kelas.

"Ne, _hyung_. _Kajja_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk merenung di tepi ranjang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tidak ada yang tahu

_Krieet..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Muncullah sosok tampan dari balik pintu itu. Dia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang hitam itu dengan handuk putih kesayangannya.

Dia menatap ruang kamarnya, dan menangkap Kyuhyun sedang duduk melamun di ranjangnya. Dia pun memilih untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang galau(?) itu.

"Kyunnie..." Panggilnya, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

"_Wae_? Kau masih marah karena _hyung_ memarahimu tadi?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_, _hyung_. Kyu tidak marah."

"Oh, iya, Kyu... Boleh _hyung_ minta bantuanmu lagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Bantuan apa, _hyung_?"

"Karena sekarang hujan belum reda, _hyung_ ingin Kyu mengeluarkan makanan untuk _hyung_. Mau ya? _Hyung_ malas ke luar rumah membeli makanan." Mohon Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati.", kemudian di berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Diulurkannya kedua tangannya ke arah meja makan, dan..._Voila_! Tiba – tiba munculah banyak makanan lezat di atas meja makan itu. Siwon menganga. Sebab ia belum pernah melihat makanan sebanyak ini di atas meja makannya. Semua makanannya pun ala restoran bintang lima.

"Ayo makan, _hyung_." Ajak Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu. Siwon mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Ucap keduanya, kemudian memulai makan bersama.

-15 menit kemudian-

"Huaaa! Kenyang!" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membalik sendok dan garpunya.

"Ne, _hyung_ juga kenyang. Berarti _hyung_ tidak perlu membeli makanan lagi ya?" Tanya Siwon, kemudian berdiri sedikit untuk mengelap pinggiran bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terdapat nasi di sana.

Kyuhyun _blushing_ seketika. Baginya... Siwon benar – benar... Aish! Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Tadi ada nasi di pipimu. _OtTOKhe_? _Hyung_ boleh minta makanan pada Kyu kapan saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Ne...", Jawabnya pelan.

"Kyu benar – benar membantu _hyung_. Beruntung sekali _hyung_ bertemu dengan Kyu."

"Kyu juga senang bertemu orang sebaik _hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Hyung_ mau mengerjakan tugas di kamar dulu, ne? Kalau ada apa – apa temui saja _hyung_." Ucap Siwon kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di ruang makan.

"Siwon _hyung_..."

.

.

.

.

.

-Di suatu tempat-

"_Appa_! Aku menemukan tanda – tanda keberadaan Kyu!"

"Benarkah? Di mana dia sekarag? Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia bisa ditemukan."

"_Molla_. Masih belum jelas. Tapi yang jelas dia sudah berhasil keluar dari botol jin itu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat temukan dia. Dia masih belum boleh dibebaskan ke dunia. Dia masih memerlukan beberapa latihan lagi untuk bisa menjadi seorang jin."

"_Arraso_, _appa_. Aku pergi dulu mencari Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari meja makan. Dia duduk menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

_'Aku tidak boleh mencintai Siwon hyung... Tidak boleh...'_ Batinnya berulang – ulang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

_'Tidak boleh... Siwon hyung...'_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk mengambil remote televisi yang terletak di depannya dan menyalakan televisi itu.

_-Acara televisi yang menayangkan film gay (HanChul)-_

_"Hannie... Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu..."_

_"Apa itu, Heenim?"_

_"Saranghae."_

_Pats!_

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi itu.

'Benar juga... Kalau aku mencintainya aku harus bilang padanya. Cinta tak mengenal gender bukan?' Batin Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari ke kamar Siwon.

_TOK_ _TOK_

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamar Siwon sambil menahan debaran dahsyat di dadanya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tuan nya itu. '_Ini saatnya aku mengatakannya...'_

"Kyu! Sst... Kemari!" Bisik seseorang di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang familiar baginya itu.

"Ye-Yesung _hyung_?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Yesung, dia adalah kakak Kyuhyun. Dia juga jin yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang belum kami ajarkan padamu, Kyu. _Kajja_, ikut _hyung_ sekarang." Yesung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menghilang bersamanya entah ke mana.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa_, Kyu sudah kutemukan." Ucap Yesung di sebuah ruangan yang lebar. Tangannya tetap menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Seorang _namja_ yangg terlihat sudah berumur pun keluar ke hadapan mereka berdua, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Itu adalah _appa_ mereka.

"Kyu, ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui sebagai seorang jin."

"A-Apa itu, _appa_?"

"Jin tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia."

_DEG_

Kyuhyun hancur saat itu juga.

'Jin tidak boleh mencintai seorang manusia'

Kata – kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia benar – benar mencintai Siwon. Ternyata benar, ia memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Siwon.

_"N-ne... Arraseo..."_ Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"Dan untuk sementara waktu, tinggalkan dulu tuan barumu itu. Kau belajar banyak terlebih dahulu." Tambah sang _appa_.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tempat _appa_nya itu dan diikuti oleh Yesung.

"Kyu, _hyung_ mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Yesung.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia telah meneteskan air matanya.

"K-kyu..." Panggil Yesung lagi. Dia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne? Kyu baik – baik saja, _hyung_. Tidak perlu khawatir, hahaha..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Dia memang tertawa, tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir. Yesung jadi sakit melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyu. Kami telah mencarikan penggantinya untukmu. Dan tentu saja lebih baik daripada manusia bernama Siwon itu" Kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan menoleh ke arah _hyung_ nya, "_Nugu_?", Tanyanya.

"_Kajja_, _hyung_ perlihatkan." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi.

_TOK_ _TOK_

Yesung mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan _'Lee Sungmin'_. Itukah namanya? Lee Sungmin?

Pintupun terbuka. Munculah sosok cantik dari dalam sana. Dia tersenyum bergantian pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie, _hyung_ ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung sambil mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh, Kyuhyun yang kau ceritakan kemarin ne? Annyeong, Kyu. Sungmin imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Minnie kalau kau mau~" Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kedua gigi kelincinya.

"_N-ne_... Panggil aku Kyu." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Yesung, "_Hyung_, apa tidak bisa kalau selain dia?", Bisiknya

"Kau tidak suka? Dia baik, dan juga imut. Baru kau saja yang menolaknnya."

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak suka. Kenapa? Kenapa jin tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersama manusia?"

"Peraturan itu sudah ada sejak dulu, Kyu. Tidak dapat ditolak. Jika ada jin yang ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, jin tersebut akan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk selama – lamanya." Jelas Yesung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Cinta memang sulit.

"_A-arraseo_... Hiks..." Kyuhyun berlari meninggal kamar Sungmin. Mereka berdua menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

"Kyu kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Molla_. Tapi biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Siwon. Dia duduk meringkuk di lantai kamarnya sambil menangis.

_TOK_ _TOK_

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun diketuk. Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya.

"Kyu?" Panggil seseorang yang tiba – tiba memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.

"Ne, _hyung_? Sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Sudah. Kau kenapa, Kyu? Matamu memerah." Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengusap matanya lagi.

"_Gwenchanayo_, _hyung_. _Hyung_, boleh Kyu tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kalau Kyu kehilangan kekuatan sebagai jin, apa _hyung_ akan memperbolehkan Kyu tetap bersama dengan _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu berkata seperti itu? Apakah kekuatan Kyu itu akan hilang..."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan Kyu tadi." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Kyu boleh dengan _hyung_. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Siwon.

"Hn, _jeongmal gomawoyo_, _hyung_. Kyu kira _hyung_ hanya menginginkan kekuatan Kyu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Ne, Kyu." Siwon balas memeluk Kyuhyun

"_Hyung_, Kyu hanya ingin mengatakan, tapi _hyung_ jangan marah _ne_?"

"Ne, katakan saja."

"_Hyung_... Sa.. _Saranghae_..."

Siwon terdiam. 'Kyuhyun? Benarkah?' Batin Siwon tak percaya.

"Kyu... Tapi... _Jeongmal gomawoyo_, Kyu."

_CUP_

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun kaget. Mukanya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ehh... _Hyung_... Kenapa berterima kasih?"

"_Hyung_... _Nado_ _saranghae_..." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kekuatan Kyu sebagai jin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudah ditetapkan di dunia jin, jin tidak diperbolehkan mencintai manusia. Jika ada yang ketahuan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, kekuatan mereka akan diambil unntuk selamanya." Jelas Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam sejenak mencerna kata – kata Kyuhyun itu.

"K-kyu... _Gwenchanayo_...?" Tanya Siwon memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pundaknya.

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Kyu rela. Sepertinya Kyu sudah sangat mencintai _hyung_, hehhe" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya. Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik – baik saja sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang kehilangan kekuatan istimewanya bisa baik – baik saja?

-Siwon POV-

Ternyata, perasaanku ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyuyhyun... Bidadari itu... Juga mencintaiku!

Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kukira dia bukan seorang _gay_. Dan ternyata aku pun baru menyadari, kalau aku termasuk _gay_. Ya, entah kenapa rasanya aneh ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Perasaan aneh lainnya juga menyergap masuk saat aku memeluk erat dirinya sewaktu di kelas. Hal itu juga kurasakan saat mencium dahinya tadi. Dadaku selalu saja berdesir tidak jelas.

Dan sekarang, dia mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku! Oke, aku tak tahu harus mengungkapkan rasa senangku seperti apa.

Tapi itu semua hancur seketika ketika aku tahu kalau ia merelakan kekuatannya sebagai jin hanya untuk mencintaiku. Itu kekuatan yang berharga, dan tidak semua orang memilikinya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah serius untuk merelakan keistimewaannya itu. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Itu semua demi aku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. _Hyung_ akan menemanimu." Ucap Siwon setelah meurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya ke ranjang miliknya.

"Ne. _Saranghae_, _hyungie_." Bisik Kyuhyun, lalu menarik Siwon untuk ikut di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Carilah pengganti yang lebih baik dariku." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menutup matanya.

"_Shirrio_! Kyu sudah berjanji akan bersama dengan Siwon _hyung_. Tidak dengan yang lain!" Kata Kyuhyun keras kepala. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karenanya.

"Kenapa... Kau begitu bersikeras...?"

"Aniya. Kyu sudah merasakannya semenjak pertama kali bertemu."

"Hh... Arra. _Saranghae_, _baby_." Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian merekapun tidur bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu... Kyuh.. _Ireona_, Kyu..." Kyuhyun merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya.

"Ye... Yesungie _hyung_?!" Pekik Kyuhyun, tetapi langsung dibekap oleh Yesung.

"Sst! Ikut _hyung_ keluar!" Bisik Yesung, lalu menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun ke luar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut. Ia tahu apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi menimpanya. Ia akan terima semua keputusan dari _hyung_ nya. Satu yang dia inginkan, ingin selalu bersama Siwon.

"Kyu, dengarkan baik – baik. _Appa_ belum mengetahui semua ini. Kembalilah bersama kami . Sungmin mencintaimu. Berusahalah untuk mencintai Sungmin." Ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae_... Aku tak bisa, _hyung_." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Apa istimewanya dia?"

"Bagiku dia malaikat. Dia adalah orang yang bersikap paling baik padaku. Aku menyayanginya, _hyung_. Begitu juga dia!"

"Arra! Tapi tolong pikirkan lagi baik – baik. Jika kau tetap melawan, besok pagi kami akan mengambil kekuatanmu. _Appa_ sangat kecewa mengetahui hal ini!" Kata Yesung dengan marah, kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jika ia kehilangan kekuatannya, ia tak bisa lagi membahagiakan Siwon.

"Hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis tanpa bisa ditahan. Tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu di tengah malam. Kyuhyun berjongkok menutup mulutnya. Ia sedang ingin menangis sepuasnya malam ini.

"Kyu? Kenapa di sini? Kau menangis?"

Sebuah suara tiba – tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan ditemuinya Siwon, tuannya.

"Hiks... _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras. Dia berdiri dan memeluk Siwon erat dan memendam wajahnya yang penuh air mata di dada Siwon.

"Kyu! _Gwenchanayo_? _Wae_? Kenapa menangis?"

"Kyu takut kekuatan Kyu diambl... Dan tidak bisa membahagiakan _hyung_ lagi..." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kyu... _Hyung_ tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu."

"_Jinjja_?" Kyuhyun berhenti menangis. Dia menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang masih basah.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne. Tentu saja. _Hyung_ hanya butuh ini." Siwon menyentuh dada Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun menatap dadanya sendiri yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon.

"_Hyung_... Hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis terharu. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun ini. Dia terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Permintaan _hyung_ yang terakhir. Kyu mau menurutinya kan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tentu. Apa itu, _hyung_?"

"_Hyung_ ingin _namja_ manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini menjadi manusia, bukan seorang jin lagi."

"..."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dengan Siwon. Tubuhnya bersinar sekejap. Lalu padam. Seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"_Hyung_... Kyu sudah jadi manusia...?"

"_Molla_, Kyu. Seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa. Coba tes, _hyung_ ingin makan _kimchi_." Pinta Siwon asal.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkannya, _kimchi_ yang diminta Siwon. Tapi tak bisa. Berkali – kali Kyuhyun mencoba. Nihil. Tak ada yang keluar. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Dengan begini... Kita boleh bersama, kan, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, "Kita sesama manusia..." Tambahnya.

"Ne, tentu. _Hyung_ tidak membutuhkan jin. Tapi _hyung_ hanya membutuhkan Kyu yang mencintai _hyung_." Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya erat – erat sambil menahan malu.

-Di suatu tempat-

"_Appa_, Kyuhyun serius dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Biarkan saja dia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Dasar, anak itu! Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Sungmin? Aku kira Sungmin cukup membuatnya tertarik."

"Tenang saja, tuan – tuan, lagipula aku tidak menyukai bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu." Tiba – tiba Sungmin datang menghampiri Yesung dan _appa_nya di ruangan tersebut.

"Sung-Sungmin?! _Jinjja_yo? Padahal saat itu kau bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan Kyuhyun."

"Sekarang tidak lagi. _Bye_!" Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu dengan raut marah. Yesung dengan _appa_nya hanya menatap dengan heran.

"Yesung, kau temui _dongsaeng_mu sekarang."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya?"

"Dia tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan dunia jin lagi. Dia akan selamanya tetap berada di dunia manusia."

"Ja-jadi... Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...?" Tanya Yesung tergagap. Ia tak percaya, Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_nya yang sudah tak lama ia temui akan terpisah darinya untuk selama – lamanya.

"_Appa_... Tidak bisakah... Aku ingin tetap bersama Kyunnie."

"Itu tergantung keputusanmi. _Appa_ atau Kyu. Terserah."

Yesung berlari meninggalkan _appa_ nya di ruangan besar itu. Ia harus memilih, jin atau manusia. _Appa_ atau _dongsaeng_nya. Benar – benar rumit bagi Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

_-8 Tahun kemudian-_

"_Yeobo_~ Kyu mau es krim rasa vanilla. Belikan ne..." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada manja pada Siwon. Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Sekarang merupakan masa – masa sulit Siwon. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang sibuk ngidam dan meminta apapun yang diinginkannya pada Siwon tanpa melihat – lihat keadaan.

"_Daddy_~ Minho juga belikan es klim ne." Ucap Minho, anak pertama WonKyu yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"_Daddy_... Plisssss~" *Ala iklan biskuit Roma*

#Abaikan

"Ne, ne... _Daddy_ ke kedai eskrim sana dulu ne. Kalian duduk dulu di kursi taman itu." Siwon menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon.

"Arra! _Chagi_, ayo duduk di sana sama _mommy_!"

"Oke, _mom_!"

Siwon pun pergi menuju ke kedai es krim. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Minho asyik bercanda ria di kursi taman itu.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kaget. Tiba – tiba saja pundaknya terasa ditepuk dan namanya dipanggil. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat wajah seseorang yang terasa familiar baginya.

"YESUNG _HYUNG_? KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DI SINI?" Seru Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum, "Jin bubar. Semua jin di sana telah manjadi manusia. Termasuk aku."

"Dan _appa_ juga?"

"_Molla_. _Hyung_ tidak tahu dengan nasib _appa_ kita. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk berada dii dunia jin."

"Uhm, ne..." Lirih Kyuhyun, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, selamat, Kyu. Di sini terdapat _baby_ ne?" Yesung membelai perut Kyuhyun yang terlihat membesar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ikut memegang perutnya.

"Ne. Dan... Oh! Kenalkan, _hyung_! Ini Minho! Minho, ayo berikan salam pada ahjusshi!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjusshi! Minho imnida. Aegya Kyumom dan Wondad." Minho membungkuk sopan pada Yesung.

"Anak pintar! Kyu, di mana Siwon?"

"Dia membeli es krim. Ah! Itu dia sudah datang!" Kyuhyun berseru senang dan menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang sedang kerepotan membawa 2 cone es krim di tangannya.

"Kyu _baby_! Mian lama, ini es krim mu dan Minho.", Siwon menyerahkan es krim vanilla dan cokelat yang dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun memberikan es krim yang rasa cokelat pada Minho.

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo_, _yeobo_~" Ucap Kyuhyun manja dan mencubit pipi Siwon. Memang sebal, tapi Siwon juga senang akan tingkah istrinya itu.

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo_, _daddy_~" Timpat Minho. Siwon mengacak – acak rambut Minho dengan gemas.

"Ne, cheonma, _chagi_! O, iya, Kyu. Dia siapa?" Siwon menunjuk Yesung yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Yesung imnida. Kakak Kyuhyun..." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon, dan Siwon pun menjabatnya.

"_Mwo_? Jin?"

"Sudah tidak.."

"..."

"Ah! Kyu, _hyung_ pergi dulu ne. Mian mengganggumu. Dan Siwon, jaga _dongsaeng_ku ne. _Bye_!" Ucap Yesung kemudian berlari pergi entah kenapa.

"_Hyung_~" Panggil Kyuhyun manja.

"_Ne_, Kyu?"

"_Baby_ nya ingin disentuh nih!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah perutnya.

"_Baby_ nya atau _mommy_ nya yaa?" Goda Siwon, lalu menggelikiti perut Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha! Geli _hyung_! Dua – duanyaaahahahaha!"

"_Baby_ nya tidak ingin disentuh. _Mommy_ nya yang mau!"

"Ne, ne.. Kyu juga ingin disentuhh hahahaha! Stop, _hyung_! Geliiihh~"

"Ayo pulang. Istirahat. Tidak baik kalau kau terlalu lama berjalan – jalan di luar." Siwon berhenti menggelitiki Kyuhyun dan membantu istrinya yang kesulitan berdiri itu. "Minho juga, ayo pulang!"

"Okee _daddy_yyy! Let's gooo!" Ucap Minho bersemangat.

Keluarga bahagia itu pun hidup senang selamannyaaa~

- Happy Ending

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Halooo! Cemuanyaaahhh! Zhie Lau Fujoshi juga nulis ff buat lomba loch! Hasilnya ya ff gaje ini ._.

Ini hampir 5000 words, jadi psti klian bosen bacanya T.T

Endingnya gaje ya? Miannn...TT_TT

Yah, minta komen sama like nya yaaa~ TengKyu!

Moga hari jadi momdad makin meriah dengan adanya ff gaje saya ini ^^ #apadehh #abaikan.

-Zhie-


End file.
